Search of Sky
by cynic95
Summary: I loved her. I had always loved her. I think..., I think that perhaps I was even born loving her." "That girl....she could never love anyone...not after him."
1. Loss

Naruto:

I loved her. I had always loved her. I think….. I think that perhaps I was even born loving her. In this world where no one would call out my

name….in this world where I was so alone…..she held out her hand to me.

We were the same. At least, that's how she explained it. Two lonely kids…two broken hearts…and yet somehow…when we were together….that

was okay. She was older than me. Smarter….stronger….faster….more jaded. When we were young…I would pretend that she was my mother. My

mother…my real mother,…thinking about her made my heart ache. This nee-san who would hold me when I had a nightmare…this nee-san who

said she loved me…it was okay even if it was just pretend. Before her…before _Sakura nee-san…_I had never known _affection_.

_Thank you_. _Thank you nee-san_. You worked harder than anybody. And it was all for me.

I'm sick…very sick….aren't I? The doctors said I won't get better. But…please don't cry for me. Please don't cry over me nee-san. You see…I'm not

afraid to die…at least not anymore. And that's cause I met you. You're so strong, so strong that it worries me. You lock away all your tears…all your

pain…because you're afraid. You're afraid that you'll hurt the people you love. That after they see your flaws…they'll leave you. That's why I'm

happy. I'm really happy that you let me enter your world. That you gave me the key to inside you. You brought me to a place that was so

warm….so sweet…

Good bye… Goodbye Sakura nee-san…I love you...

_Elsewhere_

In the wing of a hospital room…a line went dead…and a girl collapsed to the floor. She was sobbing….soundlessly. Perhaps the only evidence of sorrow were the crystalline droplets that continued to stream down her face…unending…

Please Review :) Hoping to develop into multi-chapter fic


	2. Beginning

Sakura's Pov

My mother abandoned me when I was six. I suppose that I should have seen it coming. After father left…she just fell apart.

There were days when she would forget that I was even there…when she would forget that she was a mother…and that I was her daughter.

When I think of her now…I will bitterly reminisce about her stupidity. That foolish love she had for that unfaithful man…a love that she refused to give up…even when it was clear he didn't want anything to do with her…or me.

After he left us…for that pretty young co worker that he met at work…she seemed to have stopped living…then and there. She just sat on a chair…waiting by the door for him to come home…caressing the teddy bear he had bought for her on their first date.

Slowly…she started to wither away. Her beautiful rosette hair….the thing my father had fallen in love with…lost its luster. Her once rosy complexion faded into gray….and her whole body…while slender before…became sickeningly emaciated. It was a horrifying transformation.

One day, on a rainy…depressing afternoon, she took me out…for the first time since _he _left. When I think about it now…it's all a blur. I remember that she was dancing….dancing in the rain of that night. Was she crying? It would have been impossible to tell since we were both drenched in that unending downpour…but somehow I knew…that her eyes were leaking…leaking with hundreds of repressed tears…tears that mingled into the rain. I could hear the honking of a truck. Louder…and louder still. I was screaming…hysterical in my desperation. She turned around…and smiled. I will never forget that smile. God…she had such a great smile. So very bright….it was like the sun…the smile of an angel. And then everything went black.

When I woke up…I was surrounded by white. Faintly I wondered if I was in heaven. Then..the doctors came in…and ruined that fantasy. They told me that it had been dark…so very dark that night. The driver hadn't been able to see my mother…and my mother…hadn't been able to see the truck coming towards her…the truck that took her life. How stupid they were. That's all I could think about. My mother had seen that truck…and she had heard it perfectly well. She chose to die that day. The day of _their _anniversary….the day of my birthday.

I was six years old.

My mother had just committed suicide.

I was alone.


End file.
